


Knights of the Pool Table

by CCaptainRex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Chaos, Fluff, minor bllb spoilers?, the gang arent good with animals, theres a bat at monmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCaptainRex/pseuds/CCaptainRex
Summary: Gansey seriously wonders why his life turned out this way. Long hunts for dead kings, dying and coming back to life a couple of times-Nothing really surprises him anymore. Then again, there's never been a bat stuck in Monmouth Manufacturing.
Kudos: 9





	Knights of the Pool Table

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fact I had to chase a squirrel out of my friend's house last night. It was chaotic.

Gansey seriously wonders why his life turned out this way. Long hunts for dead kings, dying and coming back to life a couple of times-Nothing really surprises him anymore. Then again, there's never been a bat stuck in Monmouth Manufacturing. 

You'd think, with the adventures and terrible things that have happened to them, collectively, a bat? No problem, just use a broom and chase it out. No. 

Noah is currently hiding under the pool table, likely forgetting he's still a ghost, Adam and Blue are sat on top of said pool table, Blue holding a broom and waving it around occasionally, Adam hidden behind her like that would help. Chainsaw's chasing the poor thing, and Ronan? Ronan's currently holding a sword (that he likely dreamt up) like it was no big deal and occasionally slicing through the air with it. 

Gansey? Gansey just got home from a grocery run and has been standing at the top of the stairs wondering when his life became a sitcom. "Have you even made any progress?" 

"Big words for a guy in a bat-shit zone." Looking down, Gansey now realizes there is in fact bat poo is on their floor and he's stepped in some without realizing. It's going to take forever to get that smell out of his shoes. "And yes, I'll have you know," Blue continues, "It's no longer in Noah's old room." 

"It got in through the window," Adam states ducking as the bat flies nowhere near him. "We think." 

The bat dive bombs at Gansey, who proceeds to drop the groceries on the floor and bolts towards the pool table, and Chainsaw makes a loud cawing noise before making the bat turn back into the room and towards the miniature set of Henrietta. "Jesus, should we call pest control or something?" 

"Pest controls right here," Ronan says as he slices through the air with the sword. 

"Well, it doesn't seem to be helping!" The bat seems to circle and keeps bumping into the glass of the windows, and Gansey realizes that they've not opened any of them to try and coax the bat out. "Why didn't you open the windows?" 

There's a silence that falls over them as Gansey quickly opens the windows, and the reason no one opened the windows was that they were too busy panicking about the fact that a bat had made it in. "Um, so more bats didn't fly in?" Noah says quietly, like that would help anything. 

"Give me the broom, Jane." Blue glares at him, and now is not the time for a rant about 'men doing everything' and 'women can do everything men can do', Gansey just needs to broom to actually get this bat out of here. "I bought you yogurt while I was out, I deserve the broom." 

Blue hands it over and carefully moves from the table to get to the stuff spilt out on the floor, picks up a yogurt cup and then barricades herself in the Kitchen-Bathroom-Laundry. "Let me know when you're all done!" 

"Think we should lock her in?" Gansey sends a well-meant glare at Ronan who just smirks and waves the sword around again. Gansey gets up on the pool table, taking Blues spot and stands up wobbly, the table definitely not meant for this type of weight. He waves the broom around but the ceilings are high and it doesn't do much. "A bow and arrow would be perfect right now." 

"We're not going to kill it!" Noah squeals, which is surprising that he's both still here and not wanting the thing dead. "It's a living creature, it just got in here on accident." 

Chainsaw manages to get the bat to come lower, and Gansey leaps from the pool table, swinging with a broom and chases it around. He brushes the bat a couple of times but doesn't really get anywhere besides chasing a bat in circles. "Some help would be appreciated!" 

"What do you want us to do? Boost you up on our shoulders?" Ronan realizes his mistake as soon as he says it, because Gansey is grinning up at him and moving towards him. "I was KIDDING!" 

"I'm not, up!" After some manoeuvring (and plenty of laughter from both Adam and Blue, who had finally rejoined them with the sole purpose to take pictures with Ronan's phone, which she somehow got) Gansey was on Ronan's shoulders, swinging a broom around and chasing after a poor bat. 

Gansey wonders, briefly, if he were alive in Glendowers time how good of a knight he would have been. While he's not using Ronan's actual sword, his broom could be considered one as he bravely galavants around, saving the citizens of Monmouth from the terrible beast, the Bat. Ronan would also make a good knight, and so would Adam. Noah would be a squire. As much as she'd hate him for saying this, Blue was his fair maiden. They'd be Knights of the pool table, and Glendower their king. 

Gansey makes contact, and the bat flies towards the window. Ronan chases after it, Gansey unstable on his shoulders but still managing to scare the bat out the opening at the bottom of the window, and Adam follows to slam it shut, along with all the other windows. There's a cheer that echoes around the room, Noah returning from his spot under the pool table, Blue still taking pictures. Ronan sets him down awkwardly and retrieves his sword from where he's left it against the wall and disappears into his room, likely to hide it. 

"We did good," Blue says, and both Gansey and Adam turn to glare at her. "What! I was moral support, okay, you could've never done that without me." 

"Ronan did more than you, and he was playing with a sword." Ronan returns with a glare and sticks his tongue out at Adam. 

"Ahem, I think you mean wielding a sword." He moves to the grocery bags Gansey dropped and picks through them. "So, what bag has the peanut butter?" Gansey groans and smacks his forehead. "You forgot the peanut butter, didn't you?" 


End file.
